


По зову сердца

by N_Alay



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Richie Tozier, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Если ты агент ЦРУ, то в этом есть и свои плюсы. Но Ричард Тозиер даже и представить не мог, что его незаконное вмешательство в личную жизнь двух гражданских так сильно повлияет на его собственную... А впрочем, какая к черту разница? Эдди Каспбрак, тебя ждёт очень приятный сюрприз!
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

— «Всем известно, что спецслужбы за нами следят. За каждым из нас. Через веб-камеры ноутбуков, планшетов, мобильных телефонов. Все, что происходит с нами, все, что может запечатлеть камера, записывается и хранится в таких вышестоящих государственных организациях, что их названия даже не произносят вслух…»  
  
— Тозиер, ты опять херней страдаешь? — прошипела Беверли, больно ткнув своего соседа локтем в бок. — Вот узнает Хэнском, чем ты тут занимаешься, и вылетишь ты с позором, глазом моргнуть не успеешь.  
  
— Херней я страдаю каждый день, на этой работе, — недовольно проворчал Ричи, пряча диктофон в карман. — Нет, ну серьезно? В чем смысл того, чем я здесь занимаюсь? Чем вообще могут навредить государственной безопасности студенты? Меня уже достало следить за этими двумя!  
  
— Ну, такова наша работа, — усмехаясь, вздохнула Беверли и снова повернулась к экрану своего компьютера. Однако Ричи явно не был настроен завершить разговор.  
  
— Они ведут себя, как придурки! Вот этот вот, — он ткнул пальцем в правый верхний экран, привлекая внимание Беверли. Девушка закатила глаза, но все же посмотрела туда, куда указал ей коллега, увидев на мониторе симпатичного юношу в сине-зеленой клетчатой рубашке, сидевшего за ноутбуком, через веб-камеру которого за ним и следили, — уже хер знает сколько пускает слюни на вот этого, — на этот раз Ричи ткнул пальцем в левый нижний экран, где точно так же за компьютером сидел второй парень с вьющимися волосами, — который также пускает слюни на первого. Сил моих нет на этих долбоебов смотреть!  
  
— Ричи! — шикнула Беверли. — Ты вообще понимаешь, где находишься?! Следи за языком! Вот если Хэнском…  
  
— Да ты заколебала со своим дражайшим Беном! Хэнском это, Хэнском то! Я уже не знаю, что меня бесит больше: эти два придурка, которые даже признаться не могут в своих чувствах, или ты, которая задрала меня со своими чувствами к нашему начальнику! — в этот момент Беверли отвесила Ричи такой смачный подзатыльник, что тот едва не ткнулся носом в клавиатуру, а с соседних столов начали подозрительно коситься.  
  
— Идиот ты, Ричард! — недовольно выплюнула Беверли, на что Ричи только усмехнулся.  
  
— Я может и идиот, но не такой, как этот Уильям Денбро. Вот вроде всем известно, что спецслужбы следят за каждым шагом мирных жителей, знают о вас все, вплоть до цвета ваших трусов, но нет же! Этот долбоящер даже ночью свой ноут не закрывает!  
  
— А ты не подсматривай.  
  
— Детка, подсматривать — это моя работа. Но вот на это хоум-видео хуевого качества с одним актером я не подписывался. Требую себе выход на пенсию пораньше! И компенсацию морального ущерба!  
  
— Ты идиот.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
***  
  
— Ох-хо-хоюшки, — простонал Ричи, потирая глаза. Он только что закончил архивацию переписки и был зол, как стая бешенных собак. — Принесите мне, пожалуйста, маузер, я хочу застрелиться. Этот гребанный Стэнли Урис загонит меня в могилу когда-нибудь.  
  
— Мне абсолютно наплевать, что ты там бормочешь себе под нос, как старый дед, но ты же не отстанешь, поэтому говори, — вздохнула Бев.  
  
— Короче, я жду месяц, а потом начинаю что-нибудь делать.  
  
— Информативно.  
  
— Девять утра, Стэнли Урис жалуется своему другу Майку Хэнлону, как сильно он любит Билла Денбро. Опять же девять утра, Уильям Денбро жалуется своему другу Эдварду Каспбраку, как сильно он любит Стэна Уриса… А этот Эдди ничего такой, симпатичненький. Эх, жаль к Биллу не так часто заходит, и я не могу любоваться его милой мордашкой… Так вот, если через месяц эти идиоты не признаются друг другу, то мне придется примерить на себя костюм Купидона и напихать им в жопы амурных стрел!  
  
— Как грубо.  
  
— Зато по факту!  
  
***  
  
— Как думаешь, если я с телефона Билла напишу Стэну признание в любви и наоборот, это сработает?  
  
— Даже не смей.  
  
— Ну Бев…  
  
— Ричи, даже не думай об этом!  
  
— Они ж сами не допрут!  
  
— Это вмешательство, Ричард…  
  
— А следить за ними через вебку — не вмешательство? — резонно возразил Ричи. — Тем более, я знал, что ты так ответишь, поэтому уже это сделал! О, глянь, вот и результат попер!  
  
И действительно, в верхнем окне монитора разгорелись страсти не хуже мексиканских. Ричи довольно усмехнулся, заложив руки за голову, и откинулся на кресле. Даже Беверли заинтересовалась, скептически глядя на монитор.  
  
Ноутбук Билла (как всегда, открытый и включенный) стоял на столе, а потому разгорающееся в комнате действо было видно во всей красе. Сам хозяин сидел перед экраном, набирая что-то на клавиатуре, и лишь изредка кидал взгляды на монитор. Стэн, влетевший в комнату подобно мини-ураганчику, безо всяких разговоров развернул охреневшего от такого внезапного появления Билла к себе лицом и поцеловал. Сидевший по ту сторону монитора Ричи довольно рассмеялся. Беверли скривилась.  
  
— Какой ужас.  
  
— Не завидуй чужому счастью, — прокомментировал Ричи. — Да твою ж в рот, этот ебнутый опять ноут не закрыл!  
  
— Но ты же не собираешься смотреть, как они…  
  
— Собираюсь.  
  
— Ричи!  
  
— Что? Если б не я, то этого бы и не произошло! Я, так сказать, оказал содействие их отношениям! Ой блять, они что, оба девственники? Да кто ж так целуется, мать вашу! Ебаный в рот, да он даже рубашку с него снять не может по-человечески! Так, епта, чего остановились? — Ричи поправил наушники, нахмурившись. — Вы там отношения выяснять будете или трахаться? Але гараж, потом поговорите, ну!

Беверли, не выдержав, фыркнула и потянулась к клавиатуре, перекрывая канал связи. Ричи недовольно заворчал.

— Какого хрена, Марш?

— Если тебе так хочется на гейскую порнуху посмотреть, то иди на ПорнХаб, а не следи за гражданскими.

Ричи закатил глаза.

— Окей, окей. Дам им пятнадцать минут. Не думаю, что их хватит на большее.

***

— Ебанный в рот, мать моя женщина, уебаться и развидеть! — громким шепотом произнес Ричи, зажмуриваясь. Однако не выдержал и приоткрыл один глаз. — Так и знал, что Стэнли будет сверху.

— Ричард! — гневный шепот Беверли заставил агента нехотя свернуть окно.

— Ладно, ладно, еще пятнадцать минут. Ебаться больше получаса сложновато даже для такого профи, как я.

Беверли в ответ на это только хихикнула.

***

— Да злоебучий пиздец, они, блять, кролики, а не люди! Полчаса уже! Если они так каждый день будут развлекаться в комнате Билла, то я на пенсию уже через неделю выйду, седой и заикающийся через каждые две буквы!

— Боже мой, Ричи, выруби ты уже это!

***

— Целуются.

— Мать твою, Тозиер…

— Что? Я просто констатирую факт, — Ричи отпил из стакана с кофе и потянулся. Билл и Стэн и впрямь лениво целовались, лежа в кровати, а Ричи так же лениво, но еще и беспардонно за этим следил. Но когда их поцелуи из пассивных превратились в активные, а Стэн снова подмял под себя Билла, Ричи психанул, окончательно вырубая свой компьютер. — Ну их нахуй, этих озабоченных! Я в отпуск! Сил моих нет, как и нервов! Только вот найду адрес этого Эдварда Каспбрака и уйду. Не только же его друзьям приятно проводить время…


	2. Chapter 2

— Беверли?

— А?

— Я влюбился.

Беверли оторвала взгляд от тарелки, скептически глянув на коллегу. Грустный взгляд устремлен вдаль, ладони поэтично подпирают подбородок, а на лице такая безысходная печаль, что хочется посочувствовать.

— Только не говори мне, что это…

— Эдвард Каспбрак, — с придыханием выдохнул Ричи, будто смакуя это имя на языке.

Беверли тяжело вздохнула.

— Так сильно его любишь?

Ричи кивнул.

— Так сильно, что готов отдать мне свой пудинг?

— Да… Стоп, нет! Эй, а ну убери руки от моей тарелки! — рассердился Ричи, отнимая десерт.

— Влюбленные не должны жевать, они должны грустно вздыхать и смотреть в потолок!

— Тебе какие-то неправильные влюбленные попадались! Вертай взад мой пудинг! Ишь чего удумала! А хотя, можешь забрать. Только поможешь мне в одном деле.

— В каком?

— Найди мне адрес Эдди.

— Чего-о? — Беверли фыркнула. — С ума сошел? Где я его тебе найду? Сколько вообще в Штатах подростков с именем Эдвард и фамилией Каспбрак?

— Ты агент ЦРУ или ботва от морковки? Найти она не сможет!

— То же самое и о тебе сказать можно, — парировала Бев. Ричи надулся. Он снова устремил грустный взгляд вдаль (а точнее, в стенку), всем своим видом показывая, как сильно он обижен. Наконец, Бев не выдержала.

— Ладно, ладно! Достану я тебе его адрес! Да только что это тебе даст, а? заявишься к нему, мол, здрассте, я тут как бы агент ЦРУ, следил через вебку за твоим приятелем, ах да, а еще я иногда на тебя дрочил…

— Ничего я не дрочил! — громко воскликнул Ричи, и в кафетерии повисла тишина. Беверли прыснула в тарелку.

— Ладно, Ромео, найду я адрес твоей Джульетты. И в следующий раз сбавь свой голос до минимума. Мне уже неловко с тобой обедать.

***

— Держи. Штат Мэн, городок Дерри. Посмотрела я на картах, такая глушь, добираться туда миллион лет на самолете.

— Боже мой, Бев! — радостно вскрикнул Ричи, бросившись ее обнимать. — Я тебя обожаю! Ооох, Эдвард, ждите меня, папочка Ричи уже на пути к вашему сердечку!

***

— Мне, пожалуйста, кофе, маффин и ваш номер телефончика.

Эдди готов был вскипеть от злости. Вот уже гребанную неделю этот курчавый придурок приходил в кафе, в котором он работал, заказывал себе кофе с маффином, к которым не притрагивался, и обязательно добавлял какую-нибудь пошлую отсебятину, от которой Эдди краснел до кончиков волос и судорожно искал свой ингалятор. В самый первый раз ненавистный клиент, представившийся как Ричи, поинтересовался у него (вы только послушайте!): «Так ли хороши ваши прелестные губки, как и этот кофе?».

Эдди тогда чуть сквозь землю не провалился, смутившись до такой степени, что пролил на Ричи кофе. Тот, однако, закатывать скандал не стал и спокойно прошел в служебное помещение, дабы переодеться. Но вот у самого входа он схватил Эдди за пояс, притягивая к себе, и томным, низким голосом прошептал:

— А вы не поможете мне переодеться?

Эдди, ошалев от такого напора, машинально кивнул. Нахал тут же растянул губы в улыбке и, медленно расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке, поинтересовался:

— А если я пролью кофе, скажем так, на штаны, вы мне поможете…

Договорить он не успел, потому что красный, как вареный рак, Эдди пулей вылетел из комнаты. Вот так, в открытую его еще никогда не клеили.

***

— Эдди, а что вы делаете сегодня вечером? Я в вашем городе недавно, совсем ничего не знаю и не отказался бы от небольшой экскурсии… Например, в вашей спальне.

Избранная Эдди тактика «молчи и делай вид, что тебе все равно» ни черта не работала. Руки дрожали и так и норовили вылить содержимое чайника на эти невыносимые вьющиеся волосы.

— Эдди, ну почему вы молчите? Вы терзаете мое сердце!

«Молчи и игнорируй, молчи и игнорируй, молчи и игно…»

— Ты красивый.

Блять.

— Я серьезно, — невозмутимо продолжал Ричи, откинувшись на стуле. Эдди собрал со столика тарелки и наконец-то поднял взгляд. Ричи не смеялся и даже не улыбался. — Верь не верь, но я приехал в Дерри из-за тебя.

— Потому что я красивый?

— Ого, конфетка умеет говорить, — присвистнул Ричи. Эдди сжал губы в тонкую полоску и, составив посуду на поднос, отправился к мойке. Сзади послышался вздох Ричи, а затем и раздались шаги рядом. — Окей, сморозил глупость. Эдди, но ты мне правда понравился. Пойдем на свидание?

— Извините, но мне нужно работать, — пробормотал Эдди, скрываясь за дверью служебного помещения, оставляя надоедливого парня в зале. Однако в самый последний момент Ричи успел засунуть салфетку со своим номером телефона в задний карман джинс Эдди, а затем еще и хлопнул ладонью по этому самому карману.

Эдди аж задохнулся от возмущения, покрываясь красными пятнами. Он поспешно сгрузил поднос с посудой на стол и схватился за ингалятор. Вместе с ингалятором из кармана выпала та самая салфетка, Эдди наклонился, поднимая ее, и тут же услышал довольный присвист позади себя. Резко выпрямившись и развернувшись, он увидел Ричи, небрежно прислонившегося к дверному косяку и выглядевшего, как обожравшийся сметаны кот.

— Это явно одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые я когда-либо видел, — дернув бровью, оповестил Ричи.

— Это служебное помещение, посторонним вход воспрещен! — воскликнул Эдди, пытаясь вытолкнуть нахала прочь, но Ричи лишь ухмыльнулся и перехватил Эдди за запястья, прижимая к своей груди. — Да что тебе от меня нужно, пусти же, ну! Люди же смотрят!

И правда, некоторые посетители кафе уже начали любопытно коситься в сторону, пытаясь краем глаза разглядеть, что же там, собственно, происходит. Ричи намек понял, но видимо неправильно, потому что сделал шаг вперед, заходя внутрь и закрывая дверь. Как назло, никого из персонала рядом не ощущалось, и Эдди был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Эдвард Каспбрак, ты чертовски мило краснеешь, — растягивая слова, произнес Ричи. Он склонил голову набок, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Можно мне тебя поцеловать?

— Нет!!!

— А почему?

— Да я тебя, черт побери, даже не знаю!!! — заорал Эдди, вырываясь из хватки Ричи и поспешно отскакивая, чтобы Ричи его не достал. Тот снова предпринял попытки сблизиться, но громкий визг Эдди заставил его остановиться. — Не подходи ко мне! Проваливай отсюда!

— Я тебе неприятен? — с грустной интонацией поинтересовался Ричи, складывая брови домиком и опуская очки на кончик носа. Эдди смутился.

— Н-нет, но ты… Ты наглый и бесцеремонный, а еще ты распускаешь свои руки и отвлекаешь меня от работы!

— Я тебя отвлекаю? — грустная маска слетела с лица Ричи, он плотоядно облизнулся, придвигаясь ближе к Эдди. Тот, напротив, отступал вглубь, прячась за столы. — Ты думаешь обо мне?

— Ничего я не думаю! — огрызнулся Эдди, на что Ричи улыбнулся еще шире.

— Но ты сказал, что я отвлекаю тебя, — медленно протянул он, наблюдая за реакцией юноши, — значит, ты обо мне думаешь.

— Чего тебе от меня нужно, а? — жалобно протянул Эдди. Ричи склонил голову набок, сдул со лба непослушную прядь волос. — Ходишь каждый день, капаешь мне на нервы. Ну чего прицепился?

— Если я тебе расскажу, ты не поверишь мне, — со смешком опустив голову, произнес Ричи, заставляя Эдди нахмуриться.

— Ну так давай, попробуй, — произнес Эдди, поглядывая на часы. С минуты на минуту мог появиться администратор, и, если он увидит в служебном помещении постороннего в лице Ричи, то Эдди придется несладко.

— Окей, — Ричи вскинул голову, в глазах у него сверкнули огоньки. — Я агент ЦРУ, слежу за твоим другом Уильямом Денбро. Видел тебя пару раз у него в комнате, понял, что ты охуительно сексуальный, и ты мне понравился. Поэтому я взял отпуск и прикатил в этот городок, чтобы покорять твое сердце.

Долгое время Эдди смотрел на него, вытаращив глаза, а потом фыркнул.

— Ну да, агент ЦРУ, а я тогда Джон Кеннеди. Ничего лучше придумать не мог?

— О, а то, что я назвал тебя охуительно сексуальным, сомнений в правдивости у тебя не вызывает? Эдди, конфетка, пошли сегодня на свидание? Обещаю, что не буду распускать руки, если ты этого сам не захочешь.

Эдди задумался. Смена заканчивалась через два часа, да и на вечер планов у него не было. Идея пойти на свидание с парнем, да к тому же еще малознакомым и вообще явно озабоченным, его пугала. Но одна только мысль о том, как бы к этому отнеслась его мать заставляла тут же сказать «да». Да уж, Соня Каспбрак будет в ужасе.

— Хорошо, — наконец произносит Эдди, заставляя Ричи расплыться в широкой улыбке. Однако в следующую секунду он засомневался и выдал: — Но сегодня я не смогу, давай завтра.

— Окей, я буду ждать, — в мгновение ока он подскакивает к Эдди и легонько целует его в кончик носа. Тот шарахается в сторону, ударяясь тазом об угол стола. — Ах да, передай Биллу, чтобы он закрывал чертов ноутбук, когда… В общем, чтобы он закрывал чертов ноутбук. И Стэну привет.

— Хорошо… стой, откуда ты знаешь моих друзей?

— Я же агент ЦРУ! — Ричи делает большие глаза и, смеясь, выскальзывает обратно в обеденный зал. Но через секунду просовывает голову обратно и произносит: — Из них милая парочка вышла. Надеюсь, мы с тобой такими же будем… Ой!

В лоб ему летит скрученное в узел полотенце, и Ричи поспешно ретируется.

— Опять по кафешкам лизались, вот попадутся родителям, будут знать…


	3. Chapter 3

Кафе, в котором они с Эдди договорились встретиться, при любых других обстоятельствах Ричи ни за что бы не посетил. Оно выглядело слишком… дешевым? Но Дерри был городок не из больших, а потому выбирать не приходилось.

Первым, кого Ричи увидел, зайдя в заведение, был Билл, Ричи узнал его сразу. Рядом с ним, закрывшись книгой, сидел Стэн — лица не разглядеть, но Ричи был в этом уверен. А вот Эдди сидел спиной к входу, и его закрывала спинка кресла, из-за которой едва виднелась макушка парня. Билл о чем-то увлеченно говорил, а Эдди смеялся в ответ, то склоняясь над столом, то откидываясь обратно и смахивая со лба волосы. На долю секунды Ричи овладела какая-то ревность. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что Билл не имеет никаких видов на Эдди (сам же, своими руками, так сказать, сводил его со Стэном), но противное чувство не желало пропадать. Ричи быстрым шагом направился к их столику, расположенному у окна (и как он не заметил их с улицы?).

— Эдди, свидание подразумевает под собой встречу двух увлеченных друг другом людей, — сразу же без приветствия начал Ричи, подсаживаясь к Эдди и приобнимая его за плечо. Билл замолчал, уставившись на гостя, и даже Стэн соизволил явиться миру из-за своей книги. — А здесь явно больше двух человек.

— Эмм, Ричи, познакомься, это…

— Билл и Стэн, — кивнул Ричи. Парочка, сидящая напротив, переглянулась и снова устремила на него свой недовольный взгляд. — Я их знаю, Эдди, забыл уже? Эй, девушка! Да-да, вы, очаровательное создание с блокнотом и подносом! — окликнул он официантку. Билл послал Эдди красноречивый взгляд а-ля «что это за придурок», на что Эдди лишь пожал плечами. — Будьте так добры, мне колу со льдом.

— А м-м-мне, п-п-п… — начал Билл, но тут же запнулся уже на первом слове, и тогда Стэн закончил за него:

— А ему фраппучино и воду без газа. — На удивленный взгляд Билла он пояснил: — На улице жара, и если ты закажешь себе капучино, то опять начнешь полдороги допекать мне, что он был отвратительно горячим, поэтому ты возьмешь холодный кофе. После кофе ты захочешь пить, поэтому лучше сразу возьми минералку.

— Мдаа, ясно, кто в этой паре папочка, — шепнул Ричи на ухо Эдди. Стэн эту реплику не услышал, а вот Билл очень даже да, потому что весь его вид выразил крайнее возмущение. Он попытался что-то ответить, но речь его так сильно пестрела запинками, что он оставил это дело, кинув на Ричи возмущенный взгляд и отвернувшись. Эдди незаметно пнул Ричи по ноге. — А что я такого сказал?

— Какой же ты все-таки… — в первый раз за все время произнес Эдди, но фразу так и не закончил. Ричи пожал плечами.

— Забыл представиться: я Ричи Тозиер и я беспардонное хамло. Прошу любить и жаловать.

— Слишком уж беспардонное, — выдохнул Эдди, пытаясь скинуть со своего плеча руку Ричи, но добился лишь того, что был притянут еще ближе.

— Однако на свидание со мной ты согласился, — резонно возразил Ричи. — И я не могу понять, когда это наше свидание превратилось в двойное?

— Я просто пришел раньше и встретил ребят здесь… — начал пояснять Эдди, и Ричи понимающе застонал.

— Оо, так это мы испортили встречу двух голубков, — протянул он, получая еще один пинок под столом от Эдди и два прожигающих взгляда от Билла и Стэна. — Что я опять не так сказал? Ой, да бросьте! Да за километр видно, что вы по вечерам не крестиком вышиваете! Ээ, в том смысле, что… Ну, короче, в хорошем смысле. Что вы такая милая теплая парочка! Эдди, детка, прекрати пинать меня! Я конечно всегда за ролевые игры, но только когда они происходят в спальне, а не на людях!

— К-к-как т-т-ты в-в-в… — набрав воздуха, начал Билл, и Стэн снова завершил за него:

— Как ты вообще, Эдди, связался с этим балаболом?!

Эдди вздохнул. Он и сам не знал, почему согласился на свидание с Ричи. А сам парень, окрещенный балаболом, довольно потягивал принесенную колу и скользил глазами по тонкой шее Эдди.

— Просто невозможно устоять перед моей харизмой, — проворковал он. Закинув руку на спинку кресла таким образом, что она находилась за спиной Эдди, Ричи нежно провел по его щеке кончиками пальцев. Эдди напрягся, но не отстранился.

— И г-где вы п-познаком-мились? — тихо спросил Билл, не сводя взгляда с них. Ричи бы мог поклясться, что взгляд был ревнивым, но рядом с Биллом сидел Стэн, который развеивал все сомнения Ричи насчет недружеских чувств Денбро к его Эдди. Если бы Ричи собственными глазами не видел, каким образом начались их отношения, то прямо сейчас бы налетел на Билла с гневными воплями а-ля «а ну убрал свои зыркалки от моего детки!».

— Я следил за тобой через вебку и заметил этого ангела, — промурлыкал Ричи, не сводя глаз с Эдди. Сам Эдди, хмурясь, краснея и смущаясь, изредка нет-нет, да кидал взгляды на самого Ричи, и каждый был длиннее предыдущего. — Взял отпуск, скинув все дела на подругу, и примчался первым же рейсом.

— С-следил?

— Подругу?

— Не ревнуй, конфетка, просто подруга, прикрывает иногда мою задницу на работе, можешь поверить, мое сердце принадлежит тебе. Че уставились? — Ричи, увлеченный румянцем Эдди, вдруг заметил, что и Билл, и Стэн с одинаковым выражением («пиздит, как дышит») смотрят на него. — Свежим воздухом подышать не хотите, голубки? У меня в планах было передать Эдсу пару-тройку миллиардов своих микробов, а вы явно этому мешаете…

— Чего?! — завопил Эдди, услышав про «пару-тройку миллиардов». Билл тихо прыснул в кулак, Ричи уставился на него с непониманием.

— Наверное, мы все же пойдем, — настойчиво произнес Стэн, уводя своего парня и оставляя Эдди наедине с Ричи. — Ричи, приятно было познакомиться… наверное. Увидимся еще.

— К-каких еще микробов?! — свистящим шепотом поинтересовался Эдди, кажется, даже не замечая ухода друзей. Да и то, что все посетители кафе синхронно уставились на них, мало его волновало.

Ричи был сбит с толку.

— Нуу… Эй, только не говори, что ты не целуешься на первом свидании! — протянул Ричи. Прикоснуться к губам этого мило смущающегося парнишки хотелось прямо до безумия. Ричи вообще не понимал, что с ним происходит, поскольку еще никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. В самом деле, что ли, влюбился? — Что, серьезно?

По настороженному взгляду Эдди было понятно: да, серьезно. Ричи вздохнул.

— Тогда… Тогда мы сейчас пойдем в кино, а потом куда-нибудь еще. Я провожу тебя до дома, мы обменяемся номерами и пожелаем друг другу спокойной ночи. А завтра мы опять пойдем на свидание и… это же будет уже второе, да? Я смогу поцеловать тебя завтра? Хотя бы просто в губы, ничего серьезного?

Эдди сидел на самом краю диванчика, чуть ли не прижимаясь спиной к окну, и тихонько охреневал от происходящего. С одной стороны, Ричи вроде не шутит и не издевается, смотрит серьезно и ждет ответа. С другой стороны… А с другой стороны это был Ричи Тозиер, которого Эдди знал всего неделю с небольшим и который даже не отпирается, что он — беспардонное хамло. Поэтому Эдди несмело кивает и подсаживается чуть ближе. Ричи тепло улыбается, что на него не похоже — обычно его улыбка похожа на оскал тасманского дьявола и вызывает желание убежать с воплями прочь.

— Ну и ладненько, — Ричи нежно переплетает их пальцы и тянет Эдди прочь из кафе, оставляя на столе недопитую колу. Эдди только сейчас понимает, что ничего не заказал, и теперь умирает от жажды.

Солнце уже почти садилось за горизонт, и Эдди зажмурился от слишком ярких лучей, и, если бы не схвативший его за руку Ричи, он бы точно врезался куда-нибудь лбом. Вслед им донеслось чье-то: «Пидоры!», а затем Эдди услышал громкое: «Отсоси у своей мамаши!» из уст Ричи. И почему-то именно эта короткая фраза, вновь подтверждающая ричиевское амплуа хама, заставила Эдди широко улыбнуться.

Кто знает, может, Ричи Тозиер был не таким уж мудаком, каким его назвал Билл перед уходом из кафе?


	4. Chapter 4

– П-п-папочка?

Стэн, не сразу заметивший, что Билл больше не идет рядом, остановился и обернулся. Билл стоял в паре метров от него и почему-то улыбался.

– Ты чего замер? – спросил Стэн, подходя. Билл дернул головой, отбрасывая со лба челку и, усмехнувшись, схватил Стэна за локоть, таща дальше.

– К-когда там в к-кафе сидели, и ты з-за меня з-заказ с-сделал, этот п-парень Эдди, или к-кто он там, шепнул ему н-на ухо, что ты в-ведешь себя как п-п-папочка…

– Слушай, Билл, ты пока подожди меня здесь, а я вернусь и дам этому Ричи по ебалу, – рассердившись, Стэн уже собрался идти подкреплять свои слова делом, но Билл успокаивающе погладил его по щеке и рассмеялся.

– Я же п-просил тебя не м-материться, – произнес он с укором, на что Стэн лишь раздраженно выдохнул. – Д-да, мне он тоже п-показался тем еще п-придурком, но Эдди он н-нравится. Я в-вообще не думал, что Эдди п-парни нравятся, – проходя мимо оживленной компании, они расцепили руки, отступив друг от друга, но все равно получили несколько подозрительных взглядов и перешептываний. – Уехать бы отсюда.

– Мы можем уехать, если ты хочешь, – Стэн повернулся к нему, улыбнувшись. Билл хмыкнул.

– К-как скажешь, п-папочка.

Стэн замер, глянув на Билла с прищуром.

– Что это на тебя нашло? Ты меня так никогда не называл.

– А тебе не н-нравится?

Стэн смутился.

– Давай не на улице, – пробормотал он, возобновляя ход и заставляя Билла громко рассмеяться.

– Б-боже мой, Стэн, т-ты п-покраснел! – ехидно прошептал Билл ему на ухо, повисая на руке. Стэн попытался отцепить его от себя, но тот вжался еще крепче. – Тебе это н-нравится? Правда? Н-нравится, когда я з-зову тебя папочкой!

– Билл, прекрати, – Стэн нахмурился, но Билла это развеселило еще больше. Хихикая, он все еще вис на руке Стэна, шепча ему на ухо всякие непристойности и заставляя заливаться краской еще больше. – Билл, хватит!

– Что-то н-не так, п-папуля? – жарко зашептал Билл, как-то совсем не по-билловски хихикая. Стэн остановился посреди улицы, отодрав от себя Билла, упер руки в бока и уставился на него возмущенным немигающим взглядом.

– Тебе что, в кофе коньяка подлили? – с подозрением поинтересовался Стэн, склоняя голову. Билл помотал головой, все еще улыбаясь. Стэн потер переносицу и устало вздохнул. С тех пор, как с номера Билла ему пришла та странная смс-ка, которую, со слов Билла, точно писал не Денбро, Билла будто подменили на какого-то другого, более раскрепощенного Билла. Они начали встречаться, начали жить в одном доме – доме Стэна, поскольку родители решили приучить его к самостоятельности, уехав в другой город. И теперь, имея собственную жилплощадь, они опробовали на прочность буквально каждую горизонтальную поверхность, да и, чего уж там, каждую вертикальную и диагональную тоже. И если пыла Стэна хватило на две недели, то Билл все еще вел себя подобно подростку в период полового созревания. Вот и сейчас он принялся за свое.

– Стэнли, – Билл подошел к нему вплотную, ладонями обхватывая его за шею и притягивая вниз, опаляя дыханием вмиг пересохшие чужие губы, – н-но ведь тебе же это нравится. Нравится быть моим папочкой?

– Билл, прекрати, мы на улице, – сглотнул Стэн, краем глаза следя за тем, чтобы никто не увидел их. Когда Билл заводился, его заикание куда-то пропадало, а голос становился хриплым и завораживающим. И, черт дери, Стэн никогда не мог устоять перед этими чарующими нотами. – Билл… Билли, давай хотя бы до дома доберемся!

Билл хитро улыбнулся, отступая на шаг. И только сейчас Стэн заметил, что они стояли аккурат напротив их дома. Щеки его охватило жаром – не хватало еще, чтобы соседи, вечно сующие нос не в свои дела и подсматривающие за всеми, заметили их в такой момент.

– Спальня или ванная? – хрипло спросил Стэн, когда Билл наконец втащил его в дом и прижал к стене, тут же расправляясь с его рубашкой. Билл нетерпеливо мотнул головой и облизал сухие губы.

– К черту! Здесь, папочка, здесь и прямо сейчас! – он вытащил из шлеек своих джинс тонкий ремень, позволил Стэну сорвать с себя футболку. А затем, хитро улыбнувшись, приподнялся на носочки и, вкладывая ремень в руку Стэна, прошептал ему в приоткрытые губы: – Не хочешь наказать своего непослушного сыночка?

***

Ричи и подумать не мог, что он будет бояться кошек.

А еще он и подумать не мог, что второе свидание с Эдди Каспбраком, на которое он возлагал огромные надежды, накроется медным тазом.

Но сначала все было очень даже хорошо. Ричи зашел за Эдди в семь, тот как раз закрывал смену. На Эдди была какая-то блядская черная футболка, открывающая вид на тонкую шею и острые ключицы, к которым Ричи так и тянуло прикоснуться, и потому Тозиер просто завис, глядя на Эдди, который, кажется, что-то ему говорил.

Затем они пошли в парк, где кормили уток (точнее, Ричи кидал уткам в голову кусочки хлеба, пока Эдди не вырвал у него из рук батон и не огрел им по голове с воплями: «Мать твою, утки не жрут хлеб, они семенами питаются!»), ели мороженое и вообще неплохо проводили время. 

Ричи не помнил, когда в последний раз он выбирался вот так вот погулять, отдохнуть. Все его время занимала работа, на которой он пропадал сутками, иногда забывая даже попросту поспать или поесть. Рядом с Эдди он вновь чувствовал себя пятнадцатилетним подростком, хотя годы юности остались далеко позади. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что когда-нибудь отпуск, выдранный чуть ли не зубами, закончится, и ему придется вернуться обратно в Чикаго, в темный офис, где он из веселого и беззаботного Ричи снова превратится в агента Ричарда Тозиера.

Затем была долгая прогулка под фонарями, разговоры ни о чем и теплая ладонь Эдди в его собственной. Ричи чувствовал почти что боль от того, что не мог ответить на все вопросы Эдди касательно его жизни. Что скажет Эдди, когда узнает, кто он на самом деле? Когда поймет, что вся болтовня Ричи насчет слежки – никакая не болтовня, а правда?

– То есть, у тебя настолько секретная работа, что ты не можешь, сказать, в чем она заключается? – игриво усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Эдди. Ричи сглотнул, завороженно глядя на его глаза, блестевшие в свете фонарей.

– Угу, – коротко произнес Ричи, подходя ближе. Эдди не отодвинулся, не отскочил с воплями, что, несомненно, сделал бы неделю назад, или даже два дня. – Но я расскажу тебе, обязательно.

Он подался вперед, не сводя глаз со столь желанных губ напротив. Эдди чуть приподнялся, его глаза также были затуманены. Три сантиметра, два, один…

– Мрррявв!!!

– А-а-а, твою мать, что за!..

С раскидистой ветки липы, возле которой стояли парни, прямо на голову Ричи спикировал толстенный серый кот. Ричи с воплем отшатнулся, запнулся об свою же ногу и приземлился причинным местом на асфальт. Кот же долго свою локацию не хранил: дрыгнув лапами, отчего кудри Ричи сбились в одно непонятное нечто, он спрыгнул с головы парня и был таков, оставляя позади себя очередной громкий вопль.

– Ах ты пидорас меховой! – завопил Ричи в след коту, чья толстая задница уже мелькнула в зарослях кустов. Эдди, оправившийся от шока, начал тихо смеяться, а потом и вовсе захохотал в голос. – Чего ты ржешь?! Я чуть тут на месте не помер!

– Извини, – Эдди честно старался сдержать смех, который так и рвался наружу. Он протянул Ричи руку, помогая подняться с асфальта, попытался пальцами расправить спутавшиеся волосы и тут же заметил на ладони капли крови. – О Боже мой, Ричи, он тебя поцарапал! Так, пойдем ко мне, рану надо обработать, а то может попасть инфекция, начнется заражение, а дальше…

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, пожалуйста, без всего этого! – Ричи застонал от боли в спине, когда Эдди схватил его за руку и потащил вверх по улице. Встреча с асфальтом явно даст о себе знать в ближайшие пару дней. Ричи помимо воли улыбнулся, хотя ситуация была не самая подходящая. Да, из-за шерстяного уебка он не смог поцеловать Эдди, но зато теперь Эдди ведет его к себе домой. Ричи, конечно же, понимал, что ничего большего его в этот вечер не ждет, но дом Эдди все-таки дом Эдди, с этим не поспоришь. – Ты ведь не один живешь?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Эдди нахмурился, поворачиваясь к нему, а затем закатил глаза, предугадывая ответ Ричи. – Ах, ну да, ты же агент ЦРУ, конечно же, ты все обо мне знаешь, бла-бла-бла.

Ричи засмеялся.

– И как ты представишь меня своей маме? – поинтересовался он насмешливо. Эдди пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но ясного ответа Ричи не расслышал. – Эй, а погромче? Представишь меня как своего парня?

– Как друга. Ты мне не парень. – Эдди вдруг выпустил ладонь Ричи из своей и засунул руки в карманы.

– А как же «пока что»?

– Что? – Эдди посмотрел на него с удивлением. И Ричи начал пояснять:

– Ну, по закону жанра, ты должен был сказать: «Пока что не парень», а я должен был изобразить удивление и воскликнуть: «Ах, "пока что"! Это обнадеживает!».

Эдди глянул на него как на придурка.

– Ладно, извини, – Ричи неловко рассмеялся. – Неудачная шутка была.

Дальше они идут молча.

– То есть, у тебя и мысли даже не возникало, чтобы… – начал Ричи, но Эдди его тут же перебил:

– А смысл? Ты же в отпуске, Рич. Когда-нибудь он все равно закончится, и ты уедешь, а я останусь здесь. – Ричи остановился, как громом пораженный. Эдди остановился тоже и добавил уже чуть мягче: – Я думал об этом. Ну, что у нас может что-то получиться. Но потом ты открывал рот и начинал говорить, и тогда я думал, что ты самый большой придурок на свете.

Эдди говорил серьезно, но на его губах появилась легкая полуулыбка. И тогда Ричи, сглатывая, дернул его к себе за руку и поцеловал, сразу же проникая языком в рот. Губы Эдди вовсе не мягкие, они вовсе не отдают на вкус шоколадом или мятой или чем-то еще сладким. Но Ричи чувствовал себя подобно наполненному гелием шарику, потому что целовать Эдди Каспбрака – это было что-то сродни прыжку с высоты птичьего полета, сродни погружению с аквалангом.

– Черт побери, я влюбился, как семнадцатилетний подросток, – Ричи тяжело дышит, упираясь подбородком в лоб Эдди, прижимает его к себе. Эдди не шевелится, стоит, будто статуя. И тогда Ричи чуть отстраняется, придерживая юношу за плечи, заглядывает в глаза. Эдди робко касается своих губ ладонью, вскидывает глаза на Ричи, смотрит ошарашено. – Бог мой, Эдди, ты что, никогда не целовался?

– П-почему? Целовался, – произносит он отстраненно. – Но вот с парнем как-то не приходилось.

И тогда Ричи повторяет это снова. Кусает его губы, зализывает укусы, проводит языком по его небу, выдавливая тихие выдохи, на долю мгновения отстраняется, а затем припадает опять. Они стоят под фонарем на пустынной улице Дерри и целуются так, будто им по тринадцать лет. И Ричи попросту не может оторваться от столь желанных губ, не сейчас, когда Эдди отвечает ему с таким жаром и желанием.

– Поехали со мной, Эдди, – хрипло выдыхает Ричи, закрывая глаза и проводя носом по его щеке. – Поехали со мной. Прошу.

– Я не могу, – также с хрипом произносит Эдди. – Я не могу. Здесь мои друзья, моя мама, моя работа, в конце-то концов.

– Друзья поймут, – зачастил Ричи, чувствуя, как сильно бьется его сердце, – мама… Она ведь тоже сможет понять, верно? Ты ведь не можешь оставаться здесь до скончания лет? А работа… ты найдешь новую. Ты сможешь поступить в университет, как и хотел, на врача… Не спрашивай, откуда я знаю об этом. Эдди, поехали со мной.

Эдди молчит.

– Я не могу, Ричи. Не сейчас.

– Когда?

– Не знаю. Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать. У нас ведь есть время?

Ричи сглатывает, жмурясь до мушек перед глазами, и лишь крепче обнимает Эдди.

– Да, Эдс. У нас есть время. Пока еще есть.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ричи, у нас нет времени!

— Но, Беверли! Я не могу поехать прямо сейчас! Неужели нельзя поговорить с Хэнскомом, я только-только расположил Эдди к себе, моя судьба, блин, сейчас решается!..

— Рич, Бен здесь не при чем. Приказ был сверху. Даже Байерса выдернули, а у него, позволь напомнить, медовый месяц! Все на ушах стоят, из кожи вон лезут, чтобы информация не просочилась в СМИ. Уже оповестили посла в Италии, в посольстве сейчас настоящий ад творится. Так что, Ричи, собирайся. За тобой прибудет машина.

— Когда? — Ричи сглатывает, закрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к холодильнику. Беверли на том конце провода вздыхает.

— Четыре с половиной часа. Максимум пять. Прости, Ричи, я и так вытянула, сколько могла, — произносит она извиняющимся голосом, но Ричи благодарен ей и за это. Она выцарапала для него пять часов отдыха, пять часов с Эдди.

— Куда меня отправят?

— Я не знаю. Честно, я не знаю. Но, возможно, что в Восточную Европу, а может, и дальше. Ближе к Латвии.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Спасибо, Бев. Спасибо, — выдыхает Ричи в трубку и отключается. Потирает лицо ладонями и почти стонет.

«Никакой личной жизни, запомни, сынок», — всплывают в памяти слова отца. Его готовили к этой работе с детства. — «Большое исключение, если ты встретишь кого-то, с кем сможешь прожить долгую жизнь».

«Но ведь ты же встретил маму, и вы живете долго», — возражает маленький Ричи. Отец смеется. — «А разве с работы нельзя уволиться?»

«Запомни, Ричард: с этой работы не увольняются. С нее уходят в отставку. Но даже в отставке не жди спокойной жизни. Это как на войне, где тебя в любой момент могут призвать солдатом на фронт…»

Ричи наконец-то сдвигается с места и идет к сумке, которую так и не разобрал с момента своего приезда в Дерри. Видимо, как-то на подсознательном уровне он чувствовал, что его могут дернуть из отпуска в любой момент. Ричи опускается перед сумкой на колени, вытаскивает из бокового кармана связку ключей, смотрит на нее долгим и внимательным взглядом. А затем вытаскивает из кармана рубашки телефон — другой, не тот, на который минуту назад звонила Беверли Марш — и набирает номер. Гудки идут очень долго.

— Алло, миссис Кравиц? Это Рик… Да, все хорошо. Нет, я еще… — он откашливается, — я еще во Франции. Отдыхаю. Миссис Кравиц, у меня к вам просьба, — он снова гипнотизирует связку ключей в своей руке, а затем зажимает ее в кулаке. Ключи неприятно впиваются в кожу. — Если вдруг я не приеду через несколько недель… Моя квартира, то есть, ко мне может приехать один человек, поэтому не удивляйтесь, если вдруг увидите, как у меня дома в три часа ночи горит свет, хорошо? Я хочу сказать, это не точно, что кто-то приедет, но просто предупреждаю. Кто? Это… это мой друг. Его зовут Эдди Каспбрак. Да, миссис Кравиц, спасибо. До свидания.

Он откидывает телефон куда-то на диван. Брови сводятся в тонкую полоску, губы белеют. Ричи почему-то охватывает горькое чувство. С чего ты взял, что он согласится, Ричи? С чего ты решил, что Эдди бросит все и приедет к тебе, когда тебя самого не будет, когда ты будешь за тысячи километров? Ричи, ты глуп.

Его мысли прерывает звонок в дверь. Он короткий и замолкает почти сразу. Будто бы звонящий вдавил палец в кнопку, а затем резко передумал и отпустил. За звонком следует стук в двери, поначалу тихий, но затем увереннее.

Ричи поднимается с колен, подходит к двери. Медленно открывает, недовольно хмурясь и прикидывая, как далеко послать того, кто к нему заявился. Но слова застывают в горле расплавленным куском металла, потому что на пороге стоит Эдди. Ричи отступает в сторону, и Эдди решительно входит внутрь.

— Эдс?

— Не называй меня так. Ты один?

— Да. А с кем мне еще быть? — Ричи растерянно разводит руками. Эдди набирает полную грудь воздуха, вскидывает голову, глядя Ричи прямо в глаза. И Ричи понимает, что пиздецки сильно влюбился в этого парня и совсем не хочет его отпускать. И от этого в груди все больно затягивается.

— Ты сказал, что у нас есть время… — начинает Эдди, но осекается, видя, как Ричи качает головой.

— Пять часов.

Эдди мрачнеет.

— И после этого ты уедешь?

Ричи кивает.

— Навсегда?

— Как получится. Я не хочу уезжать.

— Ты так и не сказал, где ты работаешь.

— Сказал. И говорил много-много раз. Когда говоришь правду, все почему-то принимают ее за ложь или глупую шутку, — Ричи пытается улыбнуться, но Эдди смотрит серьезно, и улыбка выцветает. — Думаешь, как я тебя нашел? Откуда узнал про Билла и Стэна? Откуда я вообще все о тебе знаю?

— Прямо-таки все? — Эдди ошарашен, но пытается делать вид, что все не так уж и плохо. Что все нормально. Ричи подходит к нему вплотную, все еще сжимая в кулаке ключи от квартиры.

— Ты хочешь стать врачом. В детстве у тебя была астма, психосоматическая. Ты любишь темный шоколад и ненавидишь запах сирени. Ты боишься клоунов. Твою первую девушку звали Наталия, вы встречались два месяца в шестом классе, — шепчет Ричи ему на ухо, отчего Эдди вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками с головы до ног. Кажется, даже волосы на затылке у него зашевелились. Ричи берет его за руку и вкладывает ему в ладонь ключи. Эдди смотрит непонимающе и даже немного испуганно. — И я в тебя влюбился. Как придурок. Как сопливый школьник. Я люблю тебя, Эдс.

— Что это… — спрашивает Эдди, но Ричи перебивает его, сразу же отвечая:

— Через пять — нет, уже почти четыре — часа за мной приедут. И я больше не вернусь в Дерри. Не знаю, куда именно меня отправят, а если бы и знал, то не смог бы сказать. Это ключи от моей квартиры. Адрес уже сохранен в твоем телефоне, — Эдди машинально тянется рукой к карману, проверить мобильный, но Ричи перехватывает ее. — Я не знаю, когда вернусь домой. Но я был бы рад вернуться к тебе.

— Пять часов? — тихо спрашивает Эдди, уставившись в пол. Ричи кивает. — Пять часов, пять… Черт, Ричи, это же так мало!

— Я знаю, Эдс. Знаю, — он обнимает его, зажмуриваясь до боли, и прижимается подбородком к его макушке. Вопреки ситуации Эдди хихикает.

— Подумать только, — выдыхает он куда-то ему в шею, отчего по коже бежит волна ежиков, — мой парень — агент ЦРУ.

Ричи замирает.

— Твой парень? — переспрашивает он, ощущая сухость в горле.

— Нет, если ты против, то я…

Ричи не дает ему договорить. Он обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует. Прижимает к стене, прямо к двери ванной, из-за чего дверная ручка пребольно впивается Эдди в поясницу, и он сдавленно шипит в губы Ричи, но все это просто мелочи. Эдди стягивает с его плеч рубашку, которая тут же летит на пол, сам проводит языком по его нижней губе, чуть всасывая. Ричи отстраняется.

— Эдс, ты понимаешь, что…

— Заткнись, Ричи, иначе я сейчас уйду.

А Ричи не нужно повторять два раза, он понимает и с первого. Припадает к его ключицам, ставя слабые засосы, подхватывает на руки, и Эдди тут же обхватывает его ногами за поясницу. Руки заплетаются в темных кудрях, то больно оттягивая, то притягивая ближе. Ричи шипит от слабой боли, прижимает Эдди к двери ванной и пытается стянуть с него футболку. Когда же одежда летит на пол, Ричи начинает самозабвенно вылизывать его шею, скользит языком по выпирающим ключицам, вбирает в рот затвердевшие от возбуждения соски. Эдди слабо, еле слышно стонет, и этот тихий звук вызывает бурю эмоций внутри Ричи, заставляет все скручиваться от приятного томления.

— Ричи…

Эдди закатывает глаза от приятных ощущений, тянет его за волосы и жадным поцелуем впивается ему в рот. Пытается разделаться то со своими брюками, то с брюками Ричи, но Тозиер мягко перехватывает его ладони и расправляется с застежками сам. У него уже давно стоит, в прочем, у Эдди тоже. Они напоминают двух подростков, которые наконец-то дорвались до пустой родительской квартиры и теперь жадно хватают каждую минуту. Но Ричи на это плевать.

Делает несколько шагов в сторону комнаты, и Эдди смеется, откидывая голову, обнимает Ричи крепче, и в груди второго парня взрываются галактики от этого хриплого смеха. Он бережно, точно самое хрупкое в мире создание, опускает Эдди на кровать, стягивает с него джинсы и чертыхается, когда узкие брюки застревают где-то на уровне острых коленей. Эдди снова смеется, раздевается сам, завороженно глядя на то, как Ричи тянет вниз свои собственные штаны, а затем Каспбрак присаживается на кровати, протягивая чуть подрагивающие руки к нижнему белью парня. Ричи замирает.

— Эдд, ты уверен?

— Черт тебя дери, Тозиер, я хочу потрахаться с тобой до того, как ты укатишь не пойми куда.

Эдди тяжело дышит, глаза его затуманены серой дымкой, и внутри Ричи распускаются блядские букеты цветов. Он коленом упирается в край кровати, наклоняется и, запустив пальцы в волосы Эдди, целует его, неторопливо, лениво, наслаждаясь тем, как их языки сплетаются не иначе как в медленном танце. Эдди сжимает ладони на его поясе, чуть царапая ногтями, притягивая к себе, заваливается на спину, роняя на себя. Ричи сдавленно выдыхает, когда его возбужденный член, прикрытый лишь тканью трусов, упирается Эдди в бедро. Каспбрак тоже это чувствует и слышно сглатывает, смотрит в глаза Ричи и неспешно тянет вниз его белье. Ричи же припадает к его шее, оставляя засос, ведет рукой по груди, оглаживает впалый живот, а затем ладонь его проскальзывает под трусы Эдса, обхватывая его член. Эдди выдыхает рвано и повторяет за ним, ведет по члену Ричи настолько медленно, что это воспринимается почти как издевательство.

— Ты же понимаешь… Что мне этого мало? — хрипло спрашивает Ричи, глядя ему в глаза, и, черт возьми, Эдди ухмыляется. Призывно разводит ноги, обхватывая Ричи ими за пояс, и у Тозиера сбивает дыхание. Следующая мысль, промелькнувшая в разгоряченном мозгу, подобна молнии: — Черт, кажется, резинок у меня нет.

— Да похуй, — прикрывает глаза Эдди и вжимается в него теснее. Ричи от такой близости желанного тела готов взвыть волком. Потому что гребанный Эдвард Каспбрак просто, блять, не имеет права быть таким горячим и неправильным! От одного только взгляда пронзительных глаз под длинными ресницами можно было позорно кончить себе в трусы. Ричи сжимает пальцы на члене Эдди, и тот шипит, прогибаясь в поясе. Тозиер с трудом отрывается от желанного парня, но лишь для того, чтобы взять с тумбы смазку — черт, вот он как знал, что все к этому приведет! — и снова вернуться.

Ричи целует Эдди в шею, поцелуями поднимается выше, чуть прикусывая мочку уха, сжимает его ягодицы в ладонях, а в ответ слышит лишь хриплое: «Давай потом понежимся, а сейчас просто трахни меня». И Ричи уверен — это лучшее, что он вообще слышал в своей жизни. Он выдавливает на два пальца гель из тюбика, отчего он чуть ли не капает на постель, Эдди перехватывает его ладонь и сам подносит к своей дырочке.

— Прекрати быть таким охуенным, — шипит Ричи ему в висок, когда его пальцы проникают внутрь, и, боже ж ты мой, внутри Эдди просто чертовски тесно и горячо. Он осторожно разводит пальцы в стороны, выдавливая из Эдди смазанное: «Блять!», и шепчет в ответ что-то успокаивающее и нежное. Точнее, он думает, что это что-то нежное.

Два пальца уже свободно входят в податливое тело, и Ричи добавляет третий. Эдди кусает губы, ногтями впиваясь Ричи в спину, но молчит. Ричи медленно скользит пальцами внутри него, бережно подготавливает к своему члену. Тихое: «Блять, ну давай же уже, ну» для Ричи подобно красной тряпке для быка. Он вынимает пальцы и приставляет ко входу головку члена, чуть надавливая. Эдди снова сглатывает, смотрит Ричи прямо в глаза и с громким вздохом прогибается в пояснице, когда член преодолевает сопротивление мышц и проникает в него, растягивая.

— Ебать, — выдыхает Эдди потрясенно, облизывая пересохшие губы. Ричи готов умереть прямо на месте, потому что Эдс невероятно узкий и горячий, обхватывает его член настолько тесно, что это приносит болезненно сладкое удовольствие.

— В первые дни нашего знакомства ты так мило краснел при слове «задница», а сейчас материшься не хуже пьяного матроса, — выдавливает из себя Ричи, аккуратно толкаясь на пробу. Эдди обнимает его за шею, притягивая ближе, и шипит ему в рот.

— С кем поведешься, от того и… наберешься, — улыбается, закрывая глаза. Ричи двигается увереннее, отчего покрывало под спиной Эдди сбивается, а волосы его, раскинутые по кровати, похожи не то на ореол, не то на костер. И если бы Ричи был поэтом, то он бы определенно мог сказать, что он в этом костре сгорает. Но Ричи не поэт, так что он просто шепчет Эдди что-то насчет его невероятно охуенной задницы. Обхватывает его член и ведет рукой почти что грубо, но Эдди это нравится. Он подается бедрами вниз, стараясь насадиться на член Ричи до конца, ладонями ведет по его спине, царапая, сжимает руки на ягодицах Ричи, притягивая, будто желает сильнее вставить его в себя.

Ричи стонет ему в изгиб шеи, кусая нежную кожу и оставляя на ней алые разводы засосов. Сжимает пальцами твердые соски, потирая, обводит по кругу головку члена, собирая смазку, а затем размазывает ее по всему стволу, перекатывая яички. Эдди тихо стонет в ответ, глаза его полуприкрыты, а щеки горят огнем. Он облизывает губы, и Ричи тут же целует его. Сжимает руки на чужих бедрах и насаживает на себя, выбивая из груди птичий вскрик. Жарко, тесно, мокро. Ричи слышит, как шумит кровь в ушах, как его член раз за разом входит в Эдди, как их языки обмениваются слюной, и это сносит ему разум. Эдди уже не стонет, а скулит, зажмуриваясь до звезд в глазах, накрывает ладонь Ричи на своем члене своей ладонью, направляя, показывая, как же нужно.

— Я люблю тебя, — хрипит Ричи, его толчки становятся медленными, рваными. Ноги Эдди соскальзывают с его спины, и он снова закидывает их обратно, но слабо. — Я люблю тебя, Эдс. Пиздец как люблю.

— Я люблю тебя-а, — стонет Эдди в ответ, закатывая глаза, и кончает, заливая спермой свой живот и ладони Ричи. Тозиер выходит из его тела, толкнувшись последний раз, и доводит себя до разрядки короткими движениями пальцев у головки, изливаясь следом.

Они тяжело дышат еще минут пять, глядя в потолок. Ричи пальцами поворачивает лицо Эдди к себе и прижимается к его губам своими, замирая. Как же охуенно, черт возьми.

Эдди приподнимается на локте, садится на кровати. Тянет с пола трусы Ричи, вытирая живот.

— Мне еще домой идти, а ты переодеться всегда успеешь, — поясняет он. Ричи рывком садится рядом, притягивает к себе и уже хочет поцеловать, но вместо этого просто обнимает, лбом упираясь ему в изгиб шеи. Глаза предательски начинает щипать, и Ричи материт сам себя. Еще не хватало разреветься после секса, как последняя размазня. Эдди обнимает его в ответ, крепко, отчаянно. — Черт бы тебя побрал, Ричи. Только вернись. Я куда угодно согласен уехать, хоть в тайгу к медведям, хоть в Арктику к пингвинам, лишь бы ты вернулся.

— Я вернусь, Эдди. Я вернусь. Просто запомни, что вернусь. Чтобы я там потом не пиздел, просто запомни, что я к тебе обязательно вернусь, — голос его дрожит, когда он говорит это. Эдди хмыкает. Они сидят на краю кровати достаточно долго, и Ричи хочется, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Тебе, наверное, нужно собираться, — неуверенно произносит Эдди, отстраняясь. Ричи смотрит на него пристально. Встрепанный, раскрасневшийся, сейчас Эдс казался ему самым прекрасным человеком на свете. Человеком, к которому Ричи хотел бы вернуться.

И он вернется. Куда бы его не закинули — хоть в Латвию, хоть в Индию, хоть в гребанную Россию — он обязательно вернется. Потому что ему теперь есть, куда возвращаться.


	6. Chapter 6

_Несколько лет спустя._

Будильник снова не сработал. Но это не помешало Эдди встать в восьмом часу утра.

Честно говоря, он не понимал, почему заводил будильник на пять утра в свой законный отпуск. Видимо, он никак не мог бросить работу — даже в отпуск его выгнали с воплями и угрозами уволить.

Эдди долгое время лежал, глядя в потолок на свое собственное отражение. В голове часто появлялась мысль: какому идиоту в голову пришла гениальная идея сделать зеркальные потолки в спальнях? Правда, потом приходил и горький ответ: Ричи.

_Эдди смотрит в телевизор неверяще, застыв на одном месте, как статуя. Дрожащие пальцы с силой сжимали конверт в руке, почти превращая его в комок._

_— ...Мощный взрыв прогремел в минувший вторник около посольства США в Италии. На месте работает полиция, выясняются все обстоятельства. Президент Штатов в срочном порядке наносит визит Президенту Итальянской республики. На данный момент известно о жертвах, пять человек, двое из них — семейная пара из США...._

_Эдди медленно оседает на пол и уже не чувствует, как слезы бегут по лицу. Он пустым взглядом смотрит на пять портретов; один из них — фотография Ричи Тозиера, агента с длинным языком, в квартире которого и был сейчас Эдди._

_Он опускает голову, негнущимися пальцами распечатывает конверт, найденный в почтовом ящике некоторое время назад. Вытаскивает тонкую бумагу, почти сразу порезав палец, из-за чего кровь тут же впитывается._

_«Привет, Эдс._

_Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, я погиб ужасной и героической смертью. Глупо, да. Чтобы я, Ричард Тозиер, несравненный и бесподобный, вдруг взял и умер, не дожив до тридцати. Хотя мою смерть все равно никто оплакивать не будет, разве что ты... Так, стоп, нет-нет, Эдди, я не разрешаю тебе плакать из-за такого идиота, как я. Я твоих слез не достоин, потому что... Потому что я Ричи Тозиер, и я беспардонное хамло._

_Я не умею писать прощальные письма и предсмертные записки, не доводилось как-то. Но, Эдс, ты должен знать, что я тебя люблю. Влюбился, как мальчишка. Глупо, конечно, втрескаться в тебя за пару недель, но ты слишком... Впрочем, ты знаешь, какой же ты. Я бы очень-очень сильно хотел прожить с тобой долгую и счастливую жизнь, но, как видишь, не сложилось._

_Моя квартира в Эдж-Уотере уже переписана на тебя. Родни у меня нет, самый близкий человек - ты. А ещё у меня осталась кошка, и её некому кормить... Так что, я завещаю тебе свою квартиру, но ты должен кормить мою кошку, Эдс._

_Я бы написал, что найду тебя, обязательно найду, но это невозможно. Ричи Тозиера больше нет на этом свете, он умер. Не плачь об мне. Я люблю тебя, Эдс. Живи дальше. Прошу тебя, ЖИВИ ДАЛЬШЕ._

_Я.  
Тебя.  
Люблю._

_Твой балабол Ричи».  
_

Эдди, зевая, идет на кухню, запинается ногой о Терминатора, который тут же с громким мявом умудряется укусить своего нового хозяина в пятку и забиться под барную стойку, разделявшую гостиную и кухню. На автомате щелкает кнопкой чайника, достает банку кофе и бутылку молока из холодильника. Где-то на полке стоит турка, но варить кофе по всем правилам не хочется. Взгляд цепляет помятую записку, пришпиленную к холодной дверце магнитом. Прощальное письмо Ричи Тозиера. 

Эдди смотрит какое-то время на буквы, уже выцветшие под солнечным светом. Бутылка с молоком вылетает из рук, белой кляксой с мелкой стеклянной крошкой разлетаясь по полу кухни, а лист письма от одного удара по дверце холодильника летит вниз.

Эдди моргает несколько секунд, сглатывает горький комок в горле, опускает голову, глядя, как молоко подступает к голым ногам. Присаживается на корточки, собирает крупные осколки, но почти в ту же секунду откладывает их и берет в руки промокшее письмо. Хмурится, когда на пропитанной молоком бумаге проступают бледно-желтые, едва различимые буквы.

Эдди не знает, зачем он продолжает вставать каждый день в семь утра. Зачем он вообще продолжает вставать каждый день.

_«Я люблю тебя, Эдс»_

_«В этой машине так жарко, я сейчас умру»_

_«Надеюсь, ты оставил мои трусы себе на память, иначе зачем все это»_

_«Когда я вернусь, мы поедем в Париж. Не знаю, зачем, но звучит это прикольно»_

_«Я уже в аэропорту»_

_«Я люблю тебя, малыш»  
_  
Эдди не меняет номер мобильного уже пять лет. Он не знает, почему.

Он отчаянно зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, обещая себе, что сразу же завалится спать, едва только вернется домой. Монотонно сбрасывает в продуктовую тележку продукты, которые не очень-то и нужны ему, потому что холодильник никогда не пустовал. Но Эдди просто нужно занять себя хоть чем-то, раз с работы его так нагло отправили в отпуск.

По сути, он мог бы и вовсе не работать — как оказалось, все счета Ричи были переписаны на него. Вся недвижимость, машины и даже акции в какой-то компании — в один момент из официанта в провинциальном городке Эдвард Каспбрак стал одним из самых богатых людей Вашингтона. Да только все свалившееся на него имущество парень бы с радостью обменял на одного-единственного человека.

Эдди не сразу замечает, когда тележка вдруг врезается в парня, стоящего впереди.

— Ой, извините, я не специально, — говорит он и замирает, точно прирастая к полу.

— Все в порядке, — Эдди чувствует сосущую пустоту, когда слышит этот голос и видит эти темные глаза. Голос, который вот уже пять лет жил в автоответчике, посылая каждого, кто не мог дозвониться. Глаза, которые вот уже пять лет преследовали Эдди в кошмарах.

_— Ричи..?_

Эдди не узнает свой хриплый голос. Но парень напротив как-то нервно улыбается, проводит пальцами по переносице, точно поправляя невидимые очки, и качает головой.

— Вы с кем-то меня путаете. Извините.

Он уходит, а Эдди продолжает смотреть ему вслед. С силой сжимает руки на ручке тележки, а затем отталкивает ее от досады. С чего ты вообще взял, что это Ричи?! Ричи мертв! Он не вернется, смирись и прекрати уже!

Эдди бросает свои покупки, выходя из супермаркета. Дрожащими от недавнего волнения пальцами пытается вытащить из пачки сигарету, взглядом наталкивается на знак «Курение запрещено» и скрипит зубами, возвращая сигаретную пачку обратно в карман. Замечает кафе через дорогу и решительно идет туда, хотя раньше подобные заведения почти и не посещал.

Кафе было дешевым на вид, и Эдди невольно вспоминает ту кафешку в Дерри, где было их с Тозиером первое свидание, если таковым его можно было назвать. Садится за ближайший столик, отмахиваясь от официанта, закрывает лицо ладонями, локтями упираясь в край стола.

— Эм... Привет.

Эдди открывает глаза и невольно шарахается, когда видит рядом того самого парня из супермаркета. Он пытается убедить себя, что перед ним всего лишь похожий на Ричи человек, но сердце все равно теряет свой ритм, грозясь и вовсе остановиться.

— Привет.

Незнакомец присаживается напротив, не переставая неуверенно улыбаться.

— Простите, что я так внезапно, — он хватает салфетку, комкая ее в руках. Эдди смотрит внимательно, не отрываясь. — Просто тогда в магазине вы назвали меня Ричи... — он кашляет, точно смутившись. — Меня и раньше почему-то все так окликали, вот я и решил... То есть, я бы хотел познакомиться с вами. Вот. Меня Майк зовут.

— Эдвард, — глухо отзывается Эдди. Это не Ричи. Это просто парень, похожий на него, как две капли воды.

— Могу я вас угостить... ну, например, кофе? — Майк улыбается уголком губ, и Эдди слабо выдыхает, отводя взгляд от его пальцев, и кивает. Нет, точно не Ричи. Ричи ненавидел кольца, тем более — с такими массивными камнями.

Майк Уилер оказывается приятным собеседником, и Эдди даже чувствует себя так, будто они знакомы давно, очень давно, но только сейчас увиделись. Он смеется над какой-то шуткой, рассказанной новым знакомым, откидывает волосы лба, откидывается на мягком кресле назад... Впервые за долгое время Каспбрак смеется искренне и не ощущает того камня на душе, который появился там после того письма на пожелтевшей бумаге.

Майк кивком головы отбрасывает со лба прядь, заправляет ее за ухо; у Эдди словно все антифризом внутри заливает, потому вспоминается точь-в-точь такое движение, но принадлежащее другому человеку.

После кафе они идут в кино; Эдс даже не сразу понимает, почему он так внезапно решил поменять свои планы (а в планах у него было, как обычно, ничего) и пойти куда-то с малознакомым человеком. Но от Майка исходила какая-то странная харизма, и парень даже чувствовал некую вину перед Ричи, правда, почти сразу же разозлился на самого себя. «Ричи уже давно нет в живых, ты не можешь скорбить о нем вечно», — одернул себя Каспбрак. — «Вы даже женаты не были, чтобы траур по нему нести». «Но ведь ты идешь за этим Майком, потому что он копия твоего Тозиера, признай», — шепчет елейный голосок внутри.

Майк держит Эдди за руку, когда они сидят на соседних креслах в кинотеатре; Каспбрак будто снова вернулся на несколько лет назад, когда точно так же они сидели в кино с Ричи Тозиером, делали вид, что увлечены фильмом, но на деле уже через десять минут жадно целовались, забыв про кино на экране.

Эдди чувствует на своих губах губы Майка; это происходит так внезапно и резко, но Эдди словно и не удивлен — он запускает пальцы в волосы Уилера, отмечая на автомате, что они и вдвое не такие мягкие, как у Ричи, открывает рот, позволяя парню углубить поцелуй (в голове снова мысль, что Ричи целовался лучше). Пальцы Майка трепетно скользят по щеке Эдди, поглаживая, и сердце замирает на мгновение, поскольку такой же жест был...

Они едут на метро; и Эдди отстраненно думает, что он, скорее всего, идиот, раз предложил переночевать в ~~квартире Ричи~~ своей квартире парню, которого знает даже меньше двенадцати часов. Он смотрит перед собой отсутствующим взглядом, пока голова спящего Майка покоится на его плече, и его охватывает странное чувство волчьей тоски. Эдди прикрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад, и снова думает о Ричи. О Ричи Тозиере, который почему-то решил, что он может умереть и оставить Эдди.

«Почему ты умер?»

— Ого, — удивленно присвистывает Майк, едва они подходят к небоскребу в Эдж-Уотере. Эдди дергает плечом как-то неопределенно. — А ты говорил, что работаешь врачом.

— В частной клинике, — поясняет Эдди, касаясь панели вызова лифта. — Да и квартира досталась по наследству.

Лифт на тридцать второй этаж поднимается довольно быстро, но даже за это время Майк успевает сорвать с губ Эдварда короткий поцелуй. Эдди грустно улыбается и выдыхает, пригибая парня к себе и целуя в ответ.

Эдди думает, что он идиот и чувствует себя гадко по отношению к памяти Ричи; но он словно ощущает, что ему это нужно, ему это необходимо — он прижимает Майка к двери квартиры, одновременно с поцелуями пытаясь вставить ключ в замочную скважину. Когда же ему это удается, он буквально втаскивает Майка внутрь.

— Эдди... — тихо шепчет Майк, и его голос точно ломает в один момент. Эдди даже не понимает, что происходит, потому что в следующую секунду Майк обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует нежно, осторожно, еле слышно всхлипнув. — Малыш мой, Эдс...

Каспбрака обнимают почти до треска ребер; он отталкивает от себя Майка, вглядываясь в него с подозрением. У Уилера в глазах слезы и тоска, и Эдди чувствует, что земля уходит из-под ног.

— Наше первое свидание было в том мерзком кафе, с нами тогда еще были Стэн и Билл, помнишь? А на следующий день мы гуляли, и мне на голову упал кот.

— Ричи? — Эдди с глухим вскриком отшатывается назад, прижимая дрожащие руки к груди, да и его самого нехило так потряхивает. — Ричи, это ты?

— Ричи Тозиера больше нет, он погиб в Италии. Есть только Майк Уилер, — у парня напротив Эдди дрожат губы, когда он пытается улыбнуться. — Но это я, тот самый парень, который бросил все свои дела и примчался в мелкий городок, потому что ты охуительно сексуальный, Эдди Каспбрак.

Эдди замирает струной, не веря своим ушам. За весь день он ни разу не называл свою фамилию, и Майк — или кто он еще — никак не мог ее знать. Настороженный взгляд скользит по фигуре неожиданного визитера, Эдди глазами обводит его лицо, шею, ключицы... А Майк продолжает говорить:

— Помнишь, как мы целовались в кино? Не сегодня, а тогда, в Дерри? Ты облил меня колой, а потом долго извинялся и пытался отмыть меня в туалете... где мы продолжили целоваться, в крайней кабинке, помнишь? Когда я приходил к тебе на работу, а ты улыбался мне... а потом сам, первый, зажимал меня на заднем дворе? Помнишь, когда я должен был уехать, а ты пришел ко мне на съемную квартиру? Когда мы впервые с тобой занялись любовью?

Эдди уже и не слышит его, оседая на пол. Услышанное давит на него могильной плитой. Ричи — а сомнений не было, что это он — присаживается рядом и гладит Эдса по щеке.

— Пять блядских лет, — дрожащим от слез, ярости и прорвавшегося наружу горя голосом шипит Эдди. — Пять блядских лет я жил с мыслями о смерти, с осознанием, что тебя больше не будет рядом, что я больше не увижу тебя... А теперь ты вдруг заявляешься и...

Он захлебывается слезами и прикусывает руку, чтобы не сорваться и не закричать. Ричи опускает глаза.

— Меня могли убить, — произносит он сухо. Эдди смотрит на него со страхом. — Меня хотели убить. Поэтому Управлению пришлось инсценировать смерть агента Тозиера и агента Марш. Так и появился Майк Уилер. Новое имя Беверли я сказать не могу, но у нее явно все хорошо, вышла замуж за нашего начальника, родила, кажется... А я, как бы сильно не хотел вернуться к тебе, понимал, что пока еще рано, мотался по всей Европе, не останавливался на одном месте дольше месяца. А последний месяц я следил за тобой. Понимал, что за моей квартирой могла вестись слежка, поэтому наблюдал издалека... А потом столкнулся с тобой в том супермаркете и сорвался. Я не мог больше смотреть на тебя и не иметь возможности прикоснуться.

Ричи замолчал, ребром ладони утирая слезы. Эдди молчал, подтянув колени к груди. Он не верил в то, что только что услышал. Неуверенно, точно перед ним находился призрак, он протянул ладонь, касаясь щеки Ричи, тот тут же перехватил ее, прижимаясь сильнее и глядя Эдди в глаза.

— Ричи...

— Майк. Теперь меня зовут Майк. И никто не должен знать мое прошлое имя. Никто. Даже Стэн и Билл.

Эдди выдохнул, притягивая парня к себе, зажмурился, зарываясь носом в его волосы. Ричи — точнее, теперь уже Майк — охнул, едва не упав на пол, и приобнял Эдди в ответ.

— Надеюсь, ты не убил моего кота? — прошептал он, носом ведя по шее Эдди. — Ну или там, потерял, отравил, нечаянно сбросил с балкона, забыл в прачечной...

— Он живой, — отозвался Эдди, не размыкая крепких объятий. От вдруг охватившего счастья хотелось кричать. Ричи вздохнул.

— Жаль. Очень жаль.

Эдди рассмеялся, потянув Ричи за собой на пол. Тот коротко хмыкнул и позволил ему это сделать.

— Мы лежим на полу в прихожей, — произнес он, глядя Эдсу в глаза. — И мне это чертовски нравится. **Я люблю тебя. Я охуеть как люблю тебя.**

**— И я тебя.**


End file.
